


假如热血漫混入了奇幻设定

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦/金博洋◆假装有一次愉快的练习◆玄幻现实向◆写一个大家都写烂了的梗





	假如热血漫混入了奇幻设定

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆假装有一次愉快的练习  
> ◆玄幻现实向  
> ◆写一个大家都写烂了的梗

　　羽生在去场馆的路上，不小心撞上了走廊拐角的一个丘比特铜像，跑太快，这一撞撞得羽生眼前一黑，意识空白，缓了好几秒才感觉到痛，羽生揉着额头晃了晃脑袋，半晌后，除了还有点痛，没其他的问题。

　　捂着额头看了一眼围着屁帘射箭的小卷毛，羽生总有一种他在看着自己的感觉，莫名的就对着铜像道了个歉。

　　一进场馆，大早上的，练习人倒是来的挺齐，看台上零零散散坐着举大炮的女孩，羽生热完身一路跑来的场馆，所以鞋一换就直接上了冰，插着兜溜达了两圈适应完冰场，羽生习惯性的扫了一圈冰上的人，心里刚猜测金博洋是不是又因为时间太早不来，就看到通道口走进一红影子。

　　羽生有点近视，不严重，就是隔太远会看不清，但他本能的知道那个模糊的小影子就是金博洋，奇怪的是，金博洋头上顶着一个东西，乍一看就是一条粉白的长方形悬空吊在金博洋头上，就像个聊天对话框。

　　羽生揉了揉眼睛，捧着脸再看，金博洋扶着挡板取冰托，走近了点，头上那个对话框一样的东西不仅没消失，还越发的清晰，羽生歪着头一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，里面写满了大大的疑惑——那是个什么东西？

　　瞪着眼睛的羽生下意识滑向还在打哈欠的金博洋身边，把还没睡醒的人吓了一跳，羽生立刻看到对话框里出现了一串感叹号，他咻的一下滑过金博洋，扑进半软不硬的挡板，双手一趴，脸埋在挡板上一动不动了，他觉得他可能还在做梦，还是刚才撞的那一下把他脑子撞出了毛病？

　　“羽生，你在干嘛？”奥瑟刚回复了一条信息，胖乎乎的手推了推撅着屁股扎在挡板里的徒弟。

　　“我的人生可能从一部热血动漫变成了奇幻向。”抬头去看奥瑟，奥瑟头上什么都没有，羽生撑起身，左右环顾了一圈，每个人的头顶都空空如也，包括看台上那些人，只有在仰着脖子喝水的金博洋头上，悬着奇幻的粉粉嫩嫩对话框。

　　奥瑟还来不及摆出疑惑的姿态，羽生一推挡板滑了出去。

　　没有了戈米沙粘着他，金博洋粘着戈米沙这层关系，他俩在冰上仿佛再也没有了联系的系带，个人滑个人的，谁也不知道怎么去靠近谁。

　　可羽生好奇啊，所以冰上就出现了羽生围着金博洋满场绕的画面，乍一看跟孔雀开屏追着人炫耀美丽似得，金博洋可能是起太早脑子实在转不动，也没注意到羽生的滑行路线就在他身前来回的穿，他捂着脸半闭着眼睛遛弯儿醒觉。

　　羽生抱着胳膊一晃而过，看到金博洋头顶的对话框出现了一行字，明明是中文，他却完全能看懂是什么意思，就像那些字符能自动翻译，羽生吓了一跳，赶紧回想他曾经看过的汉字，确定一个都不认识才放心，事情没有发展的越来越离奇。

　　——好困啊，早知道不来了，眼睛都睁不开，灯太晃眼，冰太白，冷飕飕的，早饭还没吃。

　　随着金博洋的抱怨，对话框变成了灰色，周围还隐隐约约绕着一圈乌云，羽生不得不承认，虽然奇怪，但是特别有意思，这东西反应的好像是金博洋的心声。

　　——跳个3a醒醒觉吧。

　　跟的太近又专注看着金博洋头顶，小孩跳3a的时候，羽生也没让开，金博洋一落冰，就在他正前方，羽生瞄了一眼因为跳成功的3a而变回粉色的对话框。

　　金博洋一转身就是羽生，瞬间觉就醒七分，刚才还迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛清明不少，他往外滑了滑避开不知道怎么楞在原地的羽生，似乎还在瞅他头顶，他今天出门梳了头的吧，滑出一段距离金博洋才摸了摸头顶，奇怪，没什么啊，羽生干嘛盯着他头顶笑。

　　金博洋的心思都逐一通过头顶的对话框对羽生‘坦诚’，羽生跳了一个4t，十分自然的把自己过渡到金博洋附近，隔太远他就看不清对话框里的字了。

　　——羽生的4t没足周，但是好帅啊！

　　原本以为金博洋根本没注意到自己，突然被夸，羽生莫名得意，他刚才的4t也是随便跳的，目的只是落在金博洋滑行的路线上，进入的时候金博洋正捂着脸埋着头看脚下，他还以为小孩根本没看他。

　　——嚯，吓我一跳，什么玩意儿就在我旁边落冰，陈巍干嘛也跳个4t？这个4t没毛病，挺好的，不过还是羽生最帅，谁都没有羽生帅。

　　这是什么迷弟操作，羽生乐的眼睛都快没了，看着一脸懵懵的金博洋放松肩膀，羽生跟在他身后绕了小半场，合着乐来了一个3t，刚落冰就扭头去看金博洋，小孩被人挡住了视线。

　　——羽生刚才是不是跳了？没看到，好可惜。

　　金博洋叉着腰挠了挠头，羽生二话不说又跳了一次3t，隔着半个场的金博洋对话框里全是小花花乱飞，看的羽生真想满场跳，直到那些小花花装不下把对话框都给挤破，落得一冰场都是才好，反正也只有他看得到。

　　——要是羽生能再跳个4s就好了……

　　金博洋刚想要滑了小半圈，那头羽生立刻跳了一个4s，虽然翻身了，金博洋还在心里偷偷鼓掌，想着羽生会不会跳4lo，念想下去刚一会儿，那边羽生就完美落冰了一个4lo，金博洋惊的一双眼睛直眨巴，小嘴张着半天也闭不上，他今天是什么怎么了？抽牌抽到了预言家了吗？

　　羽生转了一圈就看到金博洋头顶一堆问号和感叹号，小孩有些吓到了，肉肉的小嘴张着，羽生倒是隔空逗小孩逗的很开心，金博洋想什么，他给来什么，冰上的人都一脸‘羽生结弦大早上是疯了吗？’诧异地看着他，他毫不在意。

　　跳累了羽生喘口气滑到挡板前喝水，奥瑟看他的表情，知道这个小作精心情特别好。

　　喝完水羽生笑眯眯的奔向金博洋，金博洋也甩着袖子看着他，就像是为了证明预言家的身份，羽生看着对话框里的4a刚要赌一下，接着在几个字符后面看到那个tano和rippon脚下一别，滋出冰屑。

　　羽生滑到奥瑟面前，从噗桑身体里出去一张纸，假装擤鼻涕。

　　——还好，这个世界还是正常的，羽生并不能知道自己在想什么，吓死了，不然他就知道自己有多喜欢他了！

　　有点可爱，羽生一摸鼻子，给金博洋的3lz拍拍手。

　　一早上的练习，羽生都泡在金博洋甜丝丝的迷弟心思里，他还是第一次知道金博洋在练习的时候，这么的关注他，几乎把他的一举一动都看在眼里，深谙心里，藏的好好的，平时根本看不出来。

　　羽生有点喜欢对话框这个兀自出现的设定了。

　　中午吃完饭回酒店，走道里，金博洋抱着手机戴着耳机埋头从厕所出来，没什么表情，摇头晃脑的一拐弯，走在羽生前面也没察觉，倒是羽生看着他顶一脑袋都快戳到顶的话，笑了。

　　——哎哟喂，是谁这么坏，将我来造谣，信口胡乱扯，乱把舌头嚼，你死不了的值一刀，下辈子托生猫，猫汤就是用猫炖的汤，跟你啥仇这么刁，损人缺德我可不……算了，饶不饶，我也不能干她们。行，你们有嘴，一天到晚就叭叭吧！

　　字羽生是知道，可话什么意思他就不明白了，他这个语言译制功能离了小孩头顶的对话框就没用，又不能去问金博洋，羽生憋的难受，他只能眼巴巴盯着变成灰色的对话框，过了几秒，暗黑系的对话框又变回了粉色，里面还飘起了樱花。

　　——回了酒店要看十遍羽生的春来才能好，我们羽生，盘靓条顺的，真好看，突然就不森气了！

　　发自肺腑的，羽生希望这个莫名其妙落在他身上的超现实设定能添加一项语音功能，他其实很少和金博洋交谈，离了采访和戈米沙，金博洋在他面前基本就一个单词一个单词的往外蹦，他倒是很想小孩多说点话，金博洋跟他说话和跟别人说话的语调是不一样的。

　　有点小心翼翼的黏糊，声音放的比跟其他人说话要软，一开口就能听出来他有多喜欢自己那种，各种意义。

　　金博洋想着羽生正乐呢，一抬头眼睛离开手机，若有所感身后的视线，他一扭头看到身后人，差点左脚踩右脚趔趄，金博洋面上绷得波澜不惊，心里一阵兵荒马乱，他眨了眨瞪圆的眼睛，摘下一边耳机，在四目相对弥漫着尴尬的氛围里，两人别扭的打了招呼。

　　一个是情爱作祟在心虚，一个是偷窥情爱作祟心虚的人而心虚。

　　——论你有个超级优秀的偶像你对他又喜欢又仰慕又憧憬又肖想他已久他突然出现在你面前孤男寡男的四目相对你该怎么保持矜持的去跟对方自然的走一段路……

　　金博洋觉得他的八核大脑有点不好使了，羽生也这样觉得，因为对话框里的文字连标点符号都没了，还有，肖想是什么意思？

　　羽生脑子倏地抽痛了一下，金博洋头上的对话框也跟着出现故障闪抖，时隐时现，羽生甩了甩昏昏沉沉的脑子，眼前一黑，眩晕感持续了好几秒才消失，再去看金博洋头顶，那里空空如也——对话框没了。

　　“你、你没事吧？”金博洋抓着背包带蹙眉看他，他微微歪着头站在一米开外的距离，手抬起又放下，手指贴着裤腿不知所措地扣弄反光条，这种无意识的动作，金博洋自己都没注意到。

　　你真正想说的是什么？

　　金博洋看不懂那些闪烁几下倏然沉底的眼波是什么意思，他挑了挑眉，身后传来教练的声音，金博洋抿着嘴摆了摆手道别，穿着一身厚厚的运动服小跑离开，左摇右晃的背影看起来像只小企鹅。

　　可可爱爱的。

　　羽生笑着摇摇头，眼神里多少有些失落。

　　……

　　金博洋头上那对话框消失后就再没出现过。

　　六练结束回后面等着，羽生是最后一个，金博洋在他前面，小孩这赛季A级比赛成绩是大起大落，看得出来他很紧张，热身的时候冷着一张脸，感觉他牙根都咬紧了，这样的状态其实不利于比赛。

　　羽生站在走廊出口抱着噗桑蹭了蹭，工作人员就跑来通知金博洋可以进场了，金博洋点了点头取下耳机塞包里，脱了外套递给教练，小孩顶着抹了不知道多少发胶的脑袋朝他走来，毕竟他就站在走廊出口。

　　不知道是不是羽生直勾勾地目光太赤裸，金博洋摸了摸脸低下了头。

　　他在想什么？

　　看着越走越近的人，羽生走到一边把通道让出来，擦肩而过的瞬间，金博洋头顶隐隐约约又出现了画面故障跳动的对话框，短短一瞬，对话框转瞬即逝，羽生却一把抓住了金博洋的胳膊。

　　他拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，抓着胳膊的那只手用力捏了捏肌肉紧绷的小孩“博洋的愿望都会实现的。”

　　羽生一步上前，从身后抱住金博洋“加油。”

　　——如果羽生能鼓励我一下就好了。

　　————END————

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 上飞机前走一个


End file.
